Drug metabolism is often altered following acute traumatic injury. The use of caffeine, a marker for drug metabolism, permits evaluation of the activity of 3 distinct hepatic drug metabolizing processes (P4501A2, xanthine oxidase and n-acetyltransferase). This study will evaluate the disposition of caffeine (oral and intravenous) in trauma patients and healthy volunteers.